


Love at first Sight

by Cloudynightlv



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Falling In Love, Family, Friendship, Love, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudynightlv/pseuds/Cloudynightlv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of love, and like the title says love at first sight, read you're gonna like it! I promise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your presence make me special

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So i'm doing this because i have a big imagination, and because many people choose Adommy over Saulbert, i love both btw, but Adommy is more intresting !  
> My Glamily Army IG: glamily_army  
> If you want and follow me, i'm doing this fic for pure pleasure to Adommy lovers like me! It will be a fic with a lot of chapters, and i will post like every week , and if i'm quick i'm posting day by days, sorry for my bad english but i'm Portuguese! I love you all ! I want feedback, comment if you like or not like, what i have to make better or not, it's important to me!

I was in a bar drinking shots with all my Nearest friends to celebrate the fact that I have scheduled concerts with Queen, when I look at a nearby table and see a gorgeous blonde boy with a beer in hand talking to the mobile phone friends, he was so cute, I had to meet that guy, so I got up and went straight to his table  
"Adam where are you going?" Raja asked me  
"Talking with that blond, he is so cute, I'll be back"  
"It's darling careful not fool yourself again or stay heartbroken" Yes it is true, i already had many and i don't want more but there is something that tells me that this guy will be worth  
"I know ,thanks Raja, but I feel that this guy has something positive to me," I went to the boy and i sat bedside him  
"Hi, I would like to buy you a drink" the boy turned to me, and those chocolate eyes killed me the guy is perfect!  
 Tommy POV  
This guy came here to talk to me he is really beautiful, expecting that this guy is talking to me is Adam Lambert!  
"Adam Lambert?" The only thing that got me out of my mouth  
"Yes It's me, i see you know me already, but well who do not know me ?" He laughed, and his laugh is so perfect, I could lose myself in it  
"Yes you are world famous"  
"Can I buy you a drink? 'I was there with my friends and i saw you and i could not miss the opportunity to buy a drink to such a cute boy like you" this is not Adam fucking Lambert to want to pay me a drink? And he just said I was cute?  
"Yes you can, but one question, why is such a beautiful and classy guy like you are talking to a simple guy like me and i'm not rich" Because it's true, there are so many guys better and richer than me  
Adam POV  
"Because I saw something good on you, I feel it and I do not care if you're rich or poor or if you are simple, i like people for what they are not for money" this guy is really humble and sympathetic and when he is embarrassed is so cute, I asked the employee over another beer, and he gave the beer to the boy  
"Tell me a bit about yourself,i'd like to know you better" and it's true I want to know about him the most possible  
"So my name is Tommy Joe Ratliff , TBone is my nickname, I'm 33 years old, i live here in Los Angeles,i have a sister ,my father is dead and my mother is living in Texas' currently i play guitar for a job at friend's bands is where i can get my money to live, I am also GAY, but I used to date girls but that was many years ago, and basically that's how my life and you can tell me a little of yours? I understand if you can't say anything about you, you might want keep your privacy for security reasons "he lost his father, that must be hard, his life is so intersting but at the same time i feel sorry for him, he has no fixed job and he plays guitar whenever he as oportunity all this in order to survive everything  
"Sure beauty, I don' trust people I know only once but you have something special that tells me that I can trust what is good thing , and you already know I'm Adam Lambert, i'am 32 ,i also live here in LA, I have a brother, my father lives in San Diego ,my mom lives in LA Also, here 1 month i'm going on tour with the Queen, I broke up with my boyfriend , he broke my heart, he cheated on me and since that day i didn' want nobody but I'm trying to rediscover the right person for me, "he was so intently listening to me, I felt more important than when i do interwiews  
Tommy POV  
His life is great, I wish I had half of what he has but to be cheated by his boyfriend must be hard, I can be GAY but i didn't dated with anyone yet because everyone wants the same ... Sex! And I want a serious relationship, where I can love my partner and also he can love me back  
"Being cheated must be very bad, I feel sorry for you really you deserve much more, tou deserve to find a man who loves you very much and you to him , I have not found anyone because everyone only want sex and I want a long term relationship" i was being completely honest with him  
Adam POV  
He's really affectionate and cuddly, I think I'm starting to like him but then if he hasn't dated anyone tant means he is still ...  
"You're a virgin?" I found myself asking him that, oh Adam your dork!, I think I just screw up this little friendship  
"Yes but laugh or make fun of me" he was blushing, but if he is a virgin is a fantastic thing, he's waiting for the right guy, now i wanted to be this guy  
"No Tommy, this is fantastic you're waiting for the guy and the right time to lose your virginity to a guy that you like it, I'm starting to admire you so much Tommy" I'm really starting to like him  
Tommy POV  
He is really beautiful and sympathetic  
I took a look at the clock and it was so late, I have to go  
"Adam i loved to be here to talk with you longer but I have to go already it's getting late" to think maybe i never gonna see again  
"Want me to take you home?" He is so gentle  
"No, you're with friends i don't want you to leave them"  
"Never mind I'll take you, really, they don't care" as much as I want to I can not let myself fall into temptation  
"No Adam really I'm fine, I love your company but now I really have to go" I got up and he got up too, we were face to face, I got close to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and i told him goodbye, but when I was already out of the club, Adam appeared behind me  
"Wait Tommy, take my cell phone number I would love to see you again, I love being with you, and I can not lose a friendship like yours" he said and gave me a napkin with his number I was just speechless I shook my head  
"I give you also my , so if you want you can contact me first just in case" he took the phone from his pocket and gave it to me, but I was looking at him  
"Take my phone, don't be afraid he doesn't bite put you number there " wow he already gave me many trusts, but I took the mobile phone and i saved my number and handed the phone he put it back in his pocket and smiled to me  
"I really have to go sorry, See you tomorrow Adam!" And i was running down the street straight to home  
Adam POV  
I saw him outside running to home i have his number i'm so lucky, I entered the club,i sat down and all my friends were watching  
"What?" I don't even know why they were looking  
"You are totally in love with the boy" yes it was true I could not deny, he is so intersting, humble, sympathetic, and many other things  
"Yes but this time I know he is the right guy, and I would be his first boyfriend and i if his first time will be with me i want him to remember a good one and the others too" I want him so much  
"First time? He is still a virgin? How old is he?" Lee asked amazed  
"He's thirty-two years and yes he is virgin, he is waiting for the right guy" which is the right thing to do  
"He is sooo romantic, never thought I'd say this but I think you should try and be with him " said Brad  
Yes he was right and he was also perfect for me, he might think because i'm a rock star and I can have all the guys i want i just want him just for sex, but I want to spend the rest of my life with him despite having known him today  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Adam arrived that night to his new house that he bought a few days, looks like a palace, the perfect place to spend the rest of his life with Tommy, he undressed, naked he tucked on under the blankets, and slept with Tommy in his thoughts.  
With Tommy was the same, he came home tired thinking about Adam all the time, and maybe the best man for Tommy would be Adam, but at the same time he was afraid, because Adam is a rockstar and all rockstars are not like having relationships they only like to have sex with people and he would get hurt if that happens, he went to the bathroom took a shower, dried his hair and tucked up in bed thinking about Adam.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Adam POV  
I woke up all sweaty as if he had just stepped out of a sauna, i had cum all over the sheets, I was all dirty, I just had the most vivid dream in my life, Tommy was on top of me kissing me i moaned and he too, but we were dressed and we where so hard, I could not get the pressure and i was cuming with his name on my lips and he also was cuming with my name on his lips, that was magical, my thoughts were interrupted by phone to ring, will be Tommy? I was quickly to see who is, ah was my manager Lane  
"Adam you need to meet me, we need to work on in issues about your third album" she's boring  
"Yes yes I'm there in half an hour" I hung up the phone and i didn't let her answer, I got up out of bed, went to take a bath to remove traces of cum from my body, i step out of the shower i dried off with a towel ,i wore my black boxers, i wear my sweater zebra type, my black leather jacket and my white pants with my white creepers and put my nose pircing, i put my sunglasses of golden and i went down the stairs to take breakfast when i finished i went to the studio, Lane began shortly with subjects  
"Adam tou got to start composing the soundtrack of your songs and you still need to write a song to complete the album and see if you treat do you find an audience for the new guitarist who had agreed to stay in the band but he called me to say that he could not stay because He had gone to another band "I do not believe this and now where I'll find a guitarist? Anyway I have to take it easy because with stress i can't do anything  
"Yes Lane thanks for the good news, what you want more?" I was being ironic of course because it was not good news  
"You go there and make a voice test for each music, you can start now" I hate her so much ... But the positive side is that I do the rest of what she told me to do at home  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
The hours passed and it was already two pm , and Adam had not eaten lunch, but thankfully the voice test is over because he was tired of being there  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Tommy POV  
I'm just leaving the bar where i just played with my friends and was thinking to invite Adam to go to my house to relax a bit, I picked up the phone and called him  
"HiTommy, how are you?" He seemed very happy  
"I'm fine and you? Was wondering and i wanted to invite you to come to my house to chill a bit ,I just got out of a concert I was playing with my friends"  
"Sorry Tommy I can't because I have to write a new song and i have to make a soundtrack for each music i have on my new album and find a guitarist for my band because my new guitarist decided to give up in the last minute and i haven't even had lunch because I just got out of the studio, but you could come to my house if you want to, you can be there while I do my things not you don't botter me up" wow he has a busy life  
"Well I see you have many things to solve, I'll help you with anything you need,i don't know where you live you must send me the address"  
"Yes of course I would be happy, I'm already home, and I'll send you a text message with the address hurry up Tommy eheh!"  
"Yeah see you"  
I received the sms with his address, put in the GPS and follow the Iphone  
Adam POV  
I can not believe I'm going to have Tommy in my house today, ahhh I'm so happy, I went to my house i open the gates with the command, i parked the car in front of my door because I had space for ten cars to park over here, when i went out of the car I hear a car honking at the gate,it was Tommy, my heart started beating so fast, I was so in love, I was running to open the gate for him so he can go with his car, I have to be a gentleman with him, he went down the car window  
"Where can I park my car" he asked me  
"You can park next to mine if you want" I told him and he smiled gently  
I saw him out of the car and put the guitar over is back and he was so beautiful, black pants, a black t-shirt metalica, and neither had noticed the tattoos the night before but that was because Tommy had a jacket dressed on ,his tattoos are beautiful, i would lick them all the day, stop imagine this Adam , I went to him and gave him a hug  
"Let's go? i'll Make you a guided tour of my house" he shook his head and we entered the house.


	2. Love is in the air

Adam POV  
"This is the entrance as you can see is as big as the rest of the house" I'm so excited to show him my house is like a guided tour for Tommy to stay forever  
"And here is the room where i have the fireplace ,my LCD to see my movies and my MEO Box to see all my favorite channels" Now I show him the kitchen  
"We are now in the kitchen which has access to the waterfall and Jacuzzi as you can see trought the door"  
"Wow Adam i haven't seen the rest of your house but I'm impressed already , if this down here is great i imagine upstairs" up stairs is our room Tommy boy  
"Let's see Tommy" I climbed the stairs Tommy has always come after me, when we get up here he had his mouth open because up here are four bedrooms a bathroom because the other is in my bedroom and there are the entrance to the gym to the studio and the cinema a rockstar must have a house like these  
"Well Adam your house looks like a palace, I have an apartment I am happy but this has a lot to be desired"   
"I know that's why I bought it, because I have everything I need here, my future boyfriend that it will become husband and my kid will have everything they need"  
"Well Adam you really thought in everything you boyfriend and kid will be very lucky,I admire your intelligence "Tommy is so dear   
"Thanks for the support Tommy, let me show you the rest of the house" I'll show you now the future room he will sleep  
Tommy POV  
Adam's room is huge, he was showing me the view from his bedroom window that nature is so beautiful ... When I turned i tripped on the carpet and i fell over his bed  
"You all right Tommy?" Adam looked worried  
"Yes I am the bed is soft enough eheh" I felt a very ative smell and when I looked up I saw white spots all over the sheets, oh gosh is cum, I got up quickly not try to touch it because i didn't knew who were there with him and i don't want to know, just disgusting, Adam noticed my face was ashamed and disgusted because he already knew because I was like this  
"Sorry Tommy I haven't had time to change the sheets in the morning, this isn't nothing you're thinking" he was already tripping over words  
"Adam i don't have anything to do with your private life, you don't need to give me explanations, calm down" I already knew all rockstars are always the same...  
"I know you don't but i don't want you to think of things that I'm not, I like a guy but i hasn't told him that, and I didn't have sex with anyone, because when I feel i like someone stripers ended up for me, I woke up all sweaty with this all around me it was a dream I had with such a guy "should I believe him? Because there's something in his eyes that tells me to believe   
"Well then see you treat yourself to tell him you like him because if not he can run away" because it is true, he should probably be in love with a whole muscled and tan boy, I'm muscular but not enough  
"Yes I know I'm giving it time, when the time is right I will confess myself, thanks for the advices Tommy, it means a lot really" I went to him and gave him a hug  
"I just want to see you happy, I like to see my friends happy"  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Adam just show the house to Tommy and he was increasingly fascinated, Adam led them to the living room where Adam sat down in a chair and took his lunch and after lunch he began writing a paper, Tommy sat on a chair in front of him to see what he was writing, and saw the ability that Adam had to write songs, it was fantastic, Adam was so focused that he seemed so belonged in that world and not the real world  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Adam POV  
"Done, all done except that I still have to do auditions for a guitarist, it'll take so much time, until you find a decent guitarist, I have to call my band to be here you don't mind Tommy? We have to try the sounds and times of music with instruments " So much work still ahead  
"No, it's your job do you want, I shouldn't even be here"  
"No you're here very well and you can keep, I'll just call my band" i called Brian first he agreed to come as Ashley and Rick  
"They all will be here soon , so you'll meet up with my band, they are all friendly" of course and a cuttie like Tommy even more  
"I can already say that I saw Adam Lambert and his band play live and with VIP treatment eheh" you can believe you had VIP treatment Tommy with kisses and snuggles, if you knew all that I feel for you ...  
"Ahah you are very funny, but it's true" However the doorbell rang and I went to open the door, they all went inside and they saw Tommy, he was blushing because he is embarrassed by people who he doesn't know  
"Adam new boyfriend?" Asked Ashley and this put Tommy yo blush even more but i don't understand why ... But I didn't care if he was my boyfriend because my feelings are already there  
"No no, this is my new friend Tommy, I met him last night at the bar" everyone greeted him and Asheley excuse for thinking that he was my boyfriend, he was as always friendly and said that he didn't mind  
"Well guys, we're all going to the studio so we can set up there instruments so we can start playing" Everybody was first up stairs and let me and Tommy to last, it seems they not yet realized that we are just friends not boyfriends but I don't even care  
Tommy and I headed back when we got there Brian suddenly asked  
"Boss Where's Jeff?" Oh I forgot to mention that the non existence guitarist called Jeff  
"Well he called the last minute to Lane saying he had already arranged another band, and now means we'll have to do another audition" i don't want to think the work that will give me  
"And then how do we make the soundtrack without guitarist"  
"I don't know but we have to do!" I'm getting into stress and this isn't good  
"Adam if you want I can play now"  
"No, you just ended up a concert and you're tired, don't, you have to rest" However much we're desperate for a guitarist now we can't ask Tommy for that he is tired  
"It doesn't cost me anything, remember that friends are to help and I want to help you, I'll get the guitar room and no more words mister!" when I found Tommy he was already down the stairs to the living room to pick the guittar  
"Adam you don't find many of these friends every day, take good care of him" Said Brian and then Rick and Ashley agreed  
"I know guys, I think I'm starting to like him for love, and don't know what to do" uff I have to open to someone  
"Take it easy, and try to know him better" this time it was Rick who gave the word, and he's right  
"I'm back!" I jumped at his voice  
"Calm down Adam don't be scared"  
"I was just thinking, it was not your fault, well guys now that we are already complete now let's get to work" When Tommy started playing i was wide open mouth , he plays divinely well, where he has been hiding this time? He was the perfect guitarrist for the band  
Tommy POV  
I was having so much fun playing with them that but soon was over ,when I kept the guitar in the case, Adam was stunned looking at me  
"Tommy you have the notion that you're more than good? You are great, you want to come play for the band? I have to put you as a guitarist, you sign the contract and you work with me" Is this a dream?  
"What, I'm not a great guitarist, there are many out there better than me"  
"You never hear say that all good guitarists begin to evolve in small bands and than big bands like mine, I want to help you grow, you deserve"  
"I do not know what to say" it's true I do not even know what to say  
"That You say yes, you sign the contract and you're fixed in my band until the time you want" I will not miss this opportunity  
"Okay, I accept, for me and for you," my life will change for better  
"Oh my gosh thank you Tommy!" And Adam is kissing me on my mouth, and I was static without knowing what just happened, he backed away because he thought what did  
"Sorry Tommy, I was excited and i wasn't thinking, I'm sorry!"  
"It happens sometimes, relax" it has happened me a few times so I know how he must be feeling  
"Guys you can leave now if you want," said Adam, and then he went downstairs to get them to the door and I stayed here in the studio thinking about the kiss taht felt so good, his lips were so tight, I went down the stairs and saw that Adam was sitting on the couch crying, I was just run to his side  
"What's wrong Adam? Why are you crying? Now I'm worried about you" I'm really worried about him   
"You want to know why Tommy? Because I'll tell you" wow he looked angry now, what's wrong with him  
"Yes I want because a moment you are ok and then I find you here crying"  
"I love you Tommy, yesterday when I saw you on that bar, I knew you had to be mine, I'm not like those rockstars who just wants a night of sex, of course I have my needs but when I start to realize that i like a boy I quit to go searching pleasure to others, Tommy I want you to be my boyfriend and future husband and i want to have have a daughter or son with you, I do love you, and today those cum stains on the bed was the dream I had with you, and I no longer had wet dreams since I was 14 years old, sorry if this isn't what you feel about me but I have to admit what I feel to the man I have love "this can't be happening, it's all happening in one day, first Adam hired me to the band and now he just said he love me, this is a dream it only can be a dream  
"Adam I feel the same way about you, but I'm afraid of doing something wrong, I've never been with a man and i don't know what to do to put a man into pleasure" my experience with men is zero  
"I don't care if You have experience or not Tommy, the idea I'be your first boyfriend it makes me happy, I'll teach you all the things don't worry as long as you're mine is what matters, we can be happy"  
"I don't believe you love me, I don't believe" now who was crying is me  
"Baby believe me because it's true, now you don't have to worry about money or job you are with me and you will have it all"  
"I will fight for life as always i fight " i might be with Adam but i don't wanna money from him  
"I know but you can count on me for everything from now, i'am the luckiest man in the world"   
"I love you Adam" I can't contain my happiness  
"Me too Tommy, so much" and Adam was kissing me


	3. Chapter 3

I don't believe I just admitted that I love Tommy and he loves me back, it's unbelievable, I was kissing him so fast that we were already getting hard, but I knew I couldn't do what i wanted because he is new at this and I don't want to rush, we'll handle this the way he wants, but I was about to lose control i was already feeling the orgasm in my veins  
"Tommy gotta stop if I don't i'm gonna cum" i was so hard  
"I'm feeling so good, I never felt this way about anyone, help me cum, I'm so close," Tommy's voice was so hoarse   
"Anything you want Tommy"I turned Tommy on top of me, our dicks were perfectly aligned to one another, I put my hand on his ass and Tommy scored a rhythm, our dicks were rubbing each other that felt so well but it was finished early because I was cumming with Tommy's name on my lips, I felt a warmth inside me, and hot cum in my boxers and my pubic area and totally wet pants too  
"Adam that was so fucking hot, I'm also cumming, oh oh shittt, Adammm" and Tommy was cumming too, his face was so relaxed, open lips, eyes closed, pleasure was the only thing that was described in his face now  
"Wow Adam, I never had this feeling, thank you"  
"Anything for you love" I wanted to clear all the cum from me, but didn't want to leave now because Tommy was so good on top of me  
"Tommy I have to go clean up and change pants, I have nothing that fits you so you could also change"  
"It's okay, I'm going home, and i change there, I have it all over my clothes" yes he is right  
"I'll wear a clean boxers and pants you coming?"  
"Yes I'm right behind you babe" I gave him a hand to help him up off the couch but he gave a cry  
"What is it love?"  
"My pubes, sperm pulled off a few, it hurts"  
"Have you experience to shave them?" Just the idea of imagining Tommy shave his pubes is already giving me hot flashes  
"Never, because I never had motivation to do, and never thought I'd find someone, but you don't like?"  
"I'm not used to having boyfriends with pubes but if you want to be have it's ok babe, I don't care you have them but if you want to shave, I can do that for you" The idea to shave Tommy's pubes it is already putting me semi hard  
"I can do that Adam, thank you" he was blushing, so cute  
"But only if you want babe"  
"I know Adam"  
"Come on, I'm getting uncomfortable" We climb the stairs, he sat on the bed that is yet to be changed, and I went to the bathroom, I took off my pants and boxers and put it in laundry basket and grabbed a baby wipe and cleaned the entire cum that i had on, but i forgot to bring clean boxers Damn! I don't mind appearing naked in front of Tommy but he can feel uncomfortable.  
"Tommy! Can you give me some clean boxers please they are in the drawer of the bedside table, I forgot to bring them when I came to clean myself sorry" that was the only option  
"Yeah, I'll take" I heard a beat on the door  
"Come babe" he opened the door to closed eyes and reached out with my boxers hanging in his hand  
"Why do you have your eyes closed?" I wore the boxers and stood there in front of him to look at him  
"Because you were naked"  
"And what is the problem" because I'm not even see the problem, but I actually know i just want Tommy to say it  
"It's still weird to me, I've never been so close to a man"  
"I can wait until you're ready love, but already you can open your eyes"  
Tommy POV  
I really want to see Adam naked but i still feel uncomfortable, when I opened my eyes I saw Adam there with his t shirt he was wearing the boxers that gave him, and wow he must be huge because i noticed in his boxers they are full, he was huge and he doesn't even is hard imagine when he is, i mean i felt his erection against me bue i didn't felt that much because the pants stayed on  
Adam noticed that I was blushing and i looked at his face  
"You can look babe, I'm yours, no need to be ashamed, I know I have a bigger dick than usual but when we will make love I'll be careful with you because this is your first time and because I love you much "  
"I know Adam and I really want to make love to you and I want you to be my first, but I'm afraid I do something that you don't like, and be disappointed with me"  
"Never baby, I'll like whatever it is coming from you, i have to admit the idea of me being your first makes me excited because I'm so happy to teach you how you have to be in a bed with a men" if he continues to speak like that he will make me hard again, not to mention the dried cum I have in my boxers that later will cost me take off  
"Um I'm glad because I would love you to be my teacher"  
"I'm Glad babe" and there we are kissing again, I can't get my lips away from his  
"You better stop otherwise we'll get dirty again," he agreed  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Were already 11 PM and Tommy was still in the house of Adam, they had already eaten and they were now on the couch watching a movie  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Tommy POV  
"Adam already is getting late, I have to go home" as much as I want to stay longer i have to go home  
"Stay here with me, sleep with me, i don't want you to go babe" I also didn't want  
"It Has to be Adam, tomorrow if you want you can come to me or I come to you again"  
"Yes good idea'll see you tomorrow babe, at 11 o'clock am there baby" I got up from the couch, I wrote my address on a paper , I gave Adam the paper and went to walk to the door with him  
"See you tomorrow baby, I love you"  
"See you tomorrow love i love you too" and i gavehim a goodnight kiss and i x"went home  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
It was 9 am when the alarm clock rang Adam, he got up to pee was returned to the room, dressed, made breakfast, and when he was leaving the house to go buy flowers to Tommy touches the phone was his mother  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Adam POV  
"Hello mother, how are you?"  
"Well love,i was in the neighborhood and i decided to call if you are home to visit you" I looked at the clock and it was still 10 hours i had time yet to talk to my mom a little bit and buy flowers  
"Yes mom, I'm here and I have news to tell you, I'm waiting hurry, kisses"  
"Okay now I'm anxious see you son" I hung up the call, I'm nervous to tell my mom about Tommy, every time I speak to him I get butterflies in the belly  
Suddenly I hear the door bell and i went to open the door  
"Mom, I missed you" and gave her a big hug  
"I also missed you my son but now i want to know the news, tell everything your mother"  
We sit on the couch and i sighed  
"Mom, I have a new boyfriend" I was afraid of her reaction because she knows I suffered a lot with mathew my ex boyfriend, and we have just a little time feom the break up  
"Adam you know that I support you and accept who you are since you are happy, but i don't want to see you again crying in the corners of the house as it happened ... For a mother to see her the child suffer and you don't deserve it, "she was on the verge of collapse because I know she suffered as much as I  
"I know mom but Tommy is special, it has something different from all the others because he is not vain, and works for a living, and is the new guitarist in my band, he plays divinely well, and he is very shy, I love him to death what I feel for him I never felt when I was with Mathew or one of my Ex "  
"I see you're really in love with this guy, Tommy isn't? I Hope he doesn't break your heart, but from what you say he looks like a good boy" maybe my mom wants to see him and maybe Tommy accept  
"Yes it is, now I'll have to leave it's almost 11 with it but I want to go buy flowers, you want to come with me to meet the most perfect boy in the world?"  
"I'd love to, you think i can go with you?"  
"Yes of course Tommy wouldn't mind, but I'll call him to warn him that you are going"  
"It's better before he opens the door naked and he wouldn't like me for the rest of his life," she said jokingly  
"No mom actually I'm his first boyfriend and he is very shy"  
"Then Adam don't try anything with him yet I know you're very electric" I'm not that stupid  
"Of course not, mom, we're going to move on his way, I don't want to fuck up the relationship with this guy, he means a lot to me"  
"I'm Glad you think that away son"  
"I'll call him and I'll put on speaker"it rang 2 times and then he picked up   
"Hello babe, are you coming? I know isn't yet 11 hours but already I miss you"  
"He's so cute" mouthed my mother for me  
"I know," i mouthed back at me  
"Yes I'm going to need to go to the store to buy something and I'll be right there but i'll take a very special person with me, can I?"  
"Yes of course"  
"You know who?"  
"No because you didn't tell me yet" he laughed  
"I'll take my mother with me"  
"Now I'm nervous, I'm scared that she doesn't like me, why are you doing this to me?"  
"Calm down love, she'll love you, just relax, we're going on our way ok?"  
"Okay, see you, kisses"  
"Kisses, I love you" and i hung up the phone  
"See mom he is the best of the best"  
"Yes I liked him talking to you, maybe this is the time of your luck hunny"  
"Yes mom will be, now let's go to my boyfriend is waiting for me and I still have to buy him flowers"  
"Yeah come on!"  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Adam passed by the florist and bought roses to Tommy and his mother kept saying that he loved Tommy and Adam course could not deny because he loves Tommy and would do anything for him.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Tommy POV  
I'm so nervous to meet the Adam's mom, because I never had met a mother of my boyfriend because I never had one, when the doorbell rang I panicked but then took i a deep breath and thought it would be okay, and then I opened the door was Adam with his hands behind his back and his mother next to him I smiled at the two  
"Hello babe these are for you" and behind him he takes some beautiful red roses  
"They smell so good and they are so beautiful, thank you love" I put my arms around his neck and kissed him  
"You deserve this and more Tommy" I sent them in.  
"Hello darling i'm Leila Adam's mom how are you?" I took the lady's hand and kissed her hand  
"I'm fine and you?  
"What a gentleman, but call me Leila you're part of the family now, i only want to see my Adam happy"  
"I want to make him happy, he can be my first boyfriend but I know how to love a person and that person is Adam" I'm being sincere towards his mother.  
"I love you Tommy, you're a good guy fighter for the living from what Adam already told me, we'll help you all we can"  
I'm loving being in Adam's family.


End file.
